Hetalia Truth or Dare! :D
by BurningKitty16
Summary: Okay so It is I Kitty! Going for my first Fan fiction! Rated M dares excepted *evil laugh* Please don't kill me if it sucks! D: Sorry for bad summary D: But i'm sure you will ALL enjoy Yaoi approved
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! This is my first fanfiction ever! Please don't kill me if its bad! :D Well anyway! *brings out bag* I will be doing a Hetalia Truth or dare with all of your wonderful countries! Yay! Well anyway lets get started! *uses power in bag* Okay! Everyone is here now!

Where the bloody hell am i?!

I don't know dude but I don't like it…

This not good aura aru!

I feel it to da.

This is TOTALLY Un awesome!

Ve~ Germany where are we?

I don't know Italy.

Well hello everyone!

AHHH! Everyone screamed

Well thanks for the warm welcome -_- Well So you guys are here for…. TRUTH OR DARE!

Not again dude.. totally uncool.

Like really like how many of these like have we done?

I don't know but I like them honhonhon~

*smack* Vell that's better! God I hope we don't have to go through doujinshis again…

Same here Hungary same here I wourd rike not to

Well that's too bad! Its up to the reviewers to decide! Of course I may come up with a few *scoots closer to England* ;)

Bloody wanker!

D: *emo corner*

Great dude! You've already caused the host to go there! *smacks England*

:I *smacks America* DON'T HURT ENGLAND! *beats America*

Wow…. I don't know what to say to that..

Fangirrs Engrand Fangirrs

Well I seems our host is a fan of your England aru!

Bloody hell this ones gonna be a nightmare for me… *facepalm*

Don't say that Iggy! *hugs* I could not make u do things cause your my favorite! But of course that would be no fun!

At reast tell us what pairings you shall except for this one prease and what do we carr you?

Please call me Kitty! And The pairings I will include are almost all except FrUk, Turkeece, and that's it! ;) Your welcome England

Vat! I want my Angleterre!

NO! England is pretty much mine or America's for this one unless a crack pairing comes along!

Well this is pretty much the intro so enjoy and review for dares! :D This is gonna be fun I can tell. *evil laugh* Well bye UNTIL NEXT TIME! *poofs away*

Vat ze hell?

Hasta la Pasta!


	2. Chapter 2

ANDDDD I AM BACK!

America: Where were you! D:

Kitty: SHUT UP I WAS BUSY! Okay lets get this done!

England: god I hope this doesn't end badly

Kitty: First dare comes from BlakKillerKat nice name lol

**Ok, have a few dares  
Italies: swtch personalies. NOW  
france: no pevertedness for 3 chapters, or you shall be thrown into a pit of hungry, rabid rabbits.  
America: I DECLARE YOU... A VEGAN FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS! MWAH HA HA HA!  
Germany: sing Jesus of suburbia by green day. (i don't think i spelled it right...)  
japan: Japan, go to greece's house after being tranformed into a cat! :3  
SO... that's it for now i suppose. hope this is enough for the first chapter!**

Kitty: ITALY ROMANO SWITCH NOW!

Italy: Why bastard!

All of us: 0_0 I-Italy!

Romano: Spain~ Ve~

Spain: Uh- *hugs*

Romano: Veeee~

Kitty: Okayyy next dare…

France: NO I must please no!

Kitty: Sorry but I hate you so have fun with that hehehehe Unless u wanna get eaten by rabbits :D

France: Okay FINE… *goes to emo corner*

Kitty: NEXT ONE!

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *hugs burgers to chest* MY BURGERS! D:

Kitty: *aims epic shock gun at America* Put. The burgers. DOWN

America: D: *gives burgers*

Kitty: *eats then all in 2 secs* (there were like 50)

Everyone: 0_0

Kitty: WHAT im American Hmpf….

Kitty: OOOH GERMANY!

Germany: Vhat?

Kitty: You have a dareee~

Germany: Vhat is it… *looks* I have to sing okay *sings song*

Kitty: That one was easy for you….

Kitty: Next dare

Japan: 0_0 WHY?!

Kitty: NO OBJECTIONS *poofs Japan into a cat*

Japancat: Me-ow… -_- *suddenly picked up by Greece*

Greece: Awww japan is so fluffy *cuddles*

Turkey: NO JAPAN LIKES ME BETTER! D:

Kitty: TURKEY NO :D GREECE IS WAYYY BETTER THAN YOU!

Turkey: *emo corner*

Kitty: Hmmm that's it time for ym ownnn!

Everyone: Oh..god…

ENGLAND! MWHAHAHA PUT THIS ON! *holds up famous waiter outfit*

England: 0/0 NO

Kitty: ORRR U can strip for us (or get eaten by tigers)

England: 0_0 *puts on out fit*

Kitty: / IGGY! *glomps and drags off to do….. things…. Very smexy things….*

America: Kitty does not own Hetalia… but if she did… oh god….

Kitty: BYE!

**What I did with England**

**Lets just say there were ropes and handcuffs and sexy police and naughty girls involved hehehehehe**

**Also one more thing! I LUV HOMESTUCK (but I don't own it!)**


End file.
